


Prometheus

by Cielo97



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Apples, Fire, Hercules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo97/pseuds/Cielo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Haikus I wrote about the gods, and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prometheus

 

Trees wave in the wind,  
Dead branches leaving no trace,  
But a mournful sound.

The Gods in their halls  
Pay no heed to Earth's troubles;  
They watch with disdain.

Escaped from the clouds,  
He brought humanity warmth,  
And for it was chained.

The ruler of sky  
Decreed it should be so;  
Chained forevermore.

Pitier of men,  
Whose kindness brought him much pain,  
Until he was freed.

The son of the king  
Freed the chained one with his strength,  
And He was grateful.

Now Prometheus  
Said not to pick the apples,  
For they would kill him.


End file.
